


The test (DOES NOT) lie

by BladesAndSwords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, sorting house quiz, the hat knows the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladesAndSwords/pseuds/BladesAndSwords
Summary: Loki maybe should stop reading the books Thor recommends him...





	

Thor looked at the seven books scattered over the cell's floor.

"Have you read them all already?"

"Being locked up in here all the time, what else am I supposed to do?" Loki glared at Thor. "At least they help me kill some time."

"Come on, Loki. Everyone loves Harry Potter."

"I am not everyone." Loki folded his arms. " Though I must admit they weren't so bad. The part about the sorting hat ceremony was entertaining."

"I am in Gryffindor." Thor delcared with pride.

"Impulsive, aggressive and full of yourself. Yes, I think it fits your perfectly, brother." Sneered Loki. "At least you wouldn't be with me in Slytherin."

"Do the test in the Midgardian cybernetic Oracle before mocking me, Loki. The Oracle doesn't lie!"

"As you wish." Loki agreed. "Bring forth the computer."

And thus, Loki did the test.

"So where were you sorted?" Asked Thor.

Paler than wax, Loki slowly closed the laptop, hiding a badger surrounded in black and yellow.

"Slytherin, obviously."

 


End file.
